Sense of Dualistic
by Elixire J. Crow
Summary: Grimsley kembali diteror masa lalunya. Caitlin yang sudah tidak tahan tidur indahnya terganggu, meminta pertanggung jawaban pada Grimsley untuk menceritakan masalahnya. Disini; saat ini juga. Nightwalkershipping: GrimxCait.
1. 1: Night Call

Pokemon © Satoshi Tajiri, Gamefreak, Nintendo

**Sense of Dualistic**

**1: Night Call**

"Grimsley,"

Satu suara maskulin memanggil namanya. Pria berambut liepard menolehkan wajah ke belakang. Tak ada siapapun; tak ada apapun. Tatapannya kembali tenang; hanya bayangan, atau begitulah yang ia pikirkan,

"Grimsley,"

Kali ini suara yang jauh lebih feminin membuyarkan perhatiannya. Ini tidak salah lagi. Suara-suara ini,

"Ibu…? Ayah?"

"Grimsley," Suara maskulin kembali bergema,

"Grimsley…selamatkan kami 'nak," lanjut suara wanita.

Pria bermata tajam itu semakin kalap dan panik. Ia menggeleng. Ini tidak benar. Ini tidak benar; kalian sudah tiada. Aku berada tepat dihadapan kalian ketika kalian menghembuskan napas terakhir di kasur kematian rumah sakit. Ini,

"Grimsley, dimana engkau 'nak?"

"Ibu!

Aku disini—ibu!"

Grimsley hanya dapat melihat ke atas dirinya—kemanapun dirinya dapat melihat. Karena dia tak tahu lagi arah mana yang benar di tengah kegelapan pekat ini. Syarafnya mati rasa, tubuhnya semakin kaku. Ia diteror kematian kedua orang tuanya 'kembali.'

Tidak hanya kehilangan gelimang gunungan harta, Grimsley juga harus kehilangan kedua orang tuanya sekaligus.

Kehidupannya sebagai seorang master Dark-type pokemon tidak membantu sama sekali.

Bahkan hal-hal yang sering dibanggakannya dalam berjudi tak berkutik sama sekali dihadapan takdir nan kejam.

Ia hanya tak pernah menang dalam berjudi melawan takdir.

Sepasang mata ultramarine terbuka dengan begitu lebar di tengah cahaya redup. Napasnya menderu dan keringat lembab membasuh keseluruhan piyamanya. "_Miauw,_" Liepard—pokemon paling pertama yang dimiliki oleh Grimsley me-ngeong ke arah tuannya.

Walau ditengah sergapan serangan malam, ia dapat menyadari raut cemas kucing favoritnya. Ia lantas memainkan dagu Liepard betinanya tersebut. "…Jangan khawatir sayangku. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Grimsley?"

Kali ini pandangan pria berambut tajam itu teralihkan ke arah pintu besar kamar pribadinya sebagai seorang Elite Four (E4). Tubuh mungil dari sang master Psychic-type Unova menyambutnya. "Ah, Caitlin-ku yang manis," Sambut Grimsley yang mulai melangkahkan kakinya turun dari atas sofa king-size yang mewah. Ia menyalakan lampu utama kamar, menampakkan rupa sempurna dari perempuan berambut karamel lezat yang bergelombang panjang bagaikan sungai tanpa ujung. "Apa aku membuatmu khawatir lagi?"

"Tentu saja kau mencemaskanku.

Guncangan batinmu sangat mengganggu tidurku." Balas si gadis tanpa ekspresi berlebihan. Ia menyilangkan lengannya di belakang pinggul. Wajar saja, sebagai seorang 'master' psychic, Caitlin bisa merasakan batin seseorang—secara langsung ataupun tidak langsung. Dan Grimsley bukanlah pengecualian.

Liepard milik Grimsley berjalan persis disebelah tuannya selagi si pria sendiri tengah menyentuh punggung mungil Caitlin. "Maafkan kekasaranku, Caitlin yang manis. Bila kau tidak keberatan, perbolehkan aku menemanimu kembali ke kamar."

Setelah setuju untuk ditemani kembali ke kamarnya, Caitlin membuka percakapan. "…Ini sudah waktunya kau menceritakan kepada kami tentang…'itu', Grimsley."

"Aku yakin kau bisa membaca pikiranku sebagai seorang 'psychic'?" Respon si pria, serba menghumor. Tangannya tak kunjung lepas dari pundak Caitlin.

"Itu tidak sopan."

Mereka berhenti pada satu balkon besar dimana pemandangan menuju taman hijau terbuka yang luas terpampang beberapa meter di bawah sana. "Terima kasih karena sudah begitu memikirkan diriku ini, Caitlin-ku yang manis."

"…Katakan saja. Kita sesama E4 harus saling membantu, bukan begitu?" Si gadis melawan rasa kantuknya. Sekuat tenaga pastiya. Karena sebagaimana semua orang tahu, ahli psychic yang satu ini sangat 'gemar' tidur.

"Karena kau memintanya dengan begitu sopan—dan aku suka, bagaimana kalau satu pertarungan sebelum melihat kemana kisah malam kita ini akan berlanjut.

Kau tahu, _it's deal or no deal. Take the bet, or we'd better forget this matter for good_."

Caitlin memusatkan pikirannya untuk sesaat. Dan untuk sesaat itu pula, kepala Grimsley serasa pening. Ia lupa, seberapa mahirnyakah wanita dihadapannya ini dalam _mind-play_—keahlian lebih si pria dalam permainan poker, kalau ia boleh sombong sedikit. Grimsley hanya dapat menghela napas lega karena Caitlin bukanlah seorang penjudi.

Merasakan panggilan majikannya, Alakazam ber-teleport dan muncul dengan segera di sebelah si gadis. "Allakaz-Zam!"

"Aku terima tantanganmu, Grimsley dari Elite Four.

Dan jangan pernah meremehkanku lantaran tipe psychic yang tidak berefek sama sekali terhadap tipe dark."

Grimsley meraih dagu Caitlin, mengangkatnya sedikit ke atas. "Kau tahu aku tidak pernah meremehkanmu sedikitpun, sayangku." Dia memberikan kecupan ringan pada pipi mulus perempuan berambut gelombang sebelum akhirnya melangkah mundur.

Caitlin **selalu** bingung, apakah di situasi seperti ini ia harus merasa marah dan geram? Karena darimanapun siapa saja melihatnya, Grimsley seperti mengambil keuntungan dari si gadis. Merayu, memagut, dan sekarang mengecup.

Tapi bagaimanapun juga, ia menyukai Grimsley. Tidak menyukai dalam artian 'mencintai'. Melainkan dalam sebatas rekan kerja dan sahabat.

"Bersiaplah, _challenger_. Karena kau sekarang akan berhadapan dengan Grimsley dari Elite Four!"

|NEXT|

AN: Membuat per-chapter-nya tidak terlalu panjang sepertinya menarik. Silahkan lanjut ke chapter berikutnya: Grimsley Vs. Caitlin.


	2. 2: Grim Vs Cait

Pokemon © Satoshi Tajiri, Gamefreak, Nintendo

**Sense of Dualistic**

**2: Grim Vs. Cait**

Seperti gaya mereka biasanya menyambut para penantang, Grimsley menyukai waktu kosong seperti ini untuk bermain-main. Atau lebih tepatnya, 'bertaruh' dengan si gadis. Dan Grimsley sangat menyukai pertaruhan. Walau itu memberikan keuntungan ataupun kerugian sekalipun terhadapnya. "Liepard, manisku, aku mengandalkanmu."

Setelah Alakazam berdiri beberapa meter di depan Caitlin, dan berhadapan dengan Liepard, Grimsley angkat bicara. "Pertarungan hanya menggunakan satu pokemon. Dan siapapun yang kalah harus mendengarkan yang menang. Apapun yang si pemenang **minta**."

"Ketika aku menginginkan sesuatu, aku tidak akan kalah." Deklarasi dari Caitlin membuat Grimsley semakin bersemangat. Suara yang lembut itu, pandangan yang lembut itu—yang namun diisi dengan semangat membara untuk terus menang. Sebenarnya, mau sampai sejauh mana gadis ini ingin membuat Grimsley terpesona?

"Kita memiliki banyak kesamaan kalau begitu, Caitlin-ku sayang!

Liepard, Fake-Out!"

Pokemon milik Grimsley tiba-tiba menghilang dari pandangan. Namun dalam sekejap mata, Liepard muncul dengan mendadak dihadapan pokemon evolusi terakhir dari Abra. Liepard membuatnya terkejut, dan Alakazam terpukul mundur.

"Alakazam tidak bisa menyerang. Teruskan Liepard, Confuse Ray!"

"Tidak akan bisa Grimsley. Alakazam memiliki speed yang lebih unggul dari pokemon-mu.

Alakazam, Signal Beam."

"Sayang sekali, tapi kemampuan Liepard kesayanganku adalah 'Prankster'. Semua teknik yang tidak bersifat penyerangan secara langsung akan diprioritaskan walau secepat apapun speed pokemon yang lawan kami miliki!"

Bola bersinar yang terbang dengan linglung dihadapan Alakazam membuyarkan perhatiannya. Kedua mata Alakazam kini berputar-putar dan ia kehilangan keseimbangannya. Alhasil ia memukul wajahnya sendiri hingga terjatuh ke tanah.

"Fu fu, sangat manis Liepard." Ujar Grimsley, disahut oleh pokemon kucing yang telah kembali berdiri menggunakan empat tapak dengan gemulai di depannya. "Sekarang, berikan sentuhan keindahan penyelesaian dengan Night Slash!"

"Myiaoww!" Liepard melompat di udara, mempersiapkan tapak hewan bagian depan sebelah kanannya untuk melancarkan sabetan tajam ber-elemen dark.

"Alakazam, Teleport." Mendengar perintah Caitlin, pokemon-nya menghilang dari arena. Serangan si kucing tidak mau ia harus mendarat dan mencari dimana lokasi lawannya kini berada.

Alakazam yang asli masih belum muncul. 'Alakazam, konsentrasi untuk serangan berikutnya. Liepard memang merepotkan dengan berbagai macam trik yang Grimsley miliki, tapi umumnya Liepard tidak memilik banyak Hp dan pertahanan. Satu serangan saja sudah cukup untuk mengalahkannya.'

Setelah menerima pesan melalui telepati dari Caitlin, Alakazam muncul. Ia memusatkan pikirannya untuk terlepas dari status 'linglung'. Satu serangan saja, batin pokemon milik si gadis.

"Heh, kau beruntung Caitlin-ku yang manis. Tapi sudah cukup, karena pokemon-mu tidak akan bisa menghindari serangan cepat yang satu ini!

Liepard, Faint Attack!"

_Super effective!_

Alakazam berteriak kesakitan ketika tabrakan berkekuatan penuh berelemen dark dari Liepard membuatnya terlempar ke sebelah Caitlin. "Kau masih bisa melanjutkan, Alakazam?" Tanya Caitlin. Walau berbalut kecemasan, ia masih berusahabersikap se-profesional mungkin. Pokemon-nya mengangguk dengan serius ke arahnya.

Grimsley tidak menyadarinya. Alakazam sudah lepas dari pengaruh Confuse Ray sedari putaran sebelumnya. Caitlin kembali melancarkan kontak batin kepada Alakazam. 'Baik, gunakan Focus Blast pada Liepard dengan menggunakan konsentrasi yang telah kau kumpulkan pada putaran sebelumnya.'

"Aku tahu, kau sedang bercakap-cakap dengan Alakazam, Caitlin-ku yang manis. Tapi tolong, dipercepat ya. Karena ada yang sangat 'kuinginkan' darimu." Grimsley tertawa kecil. "Liepard, gunakan Night Slash dan selesaikan pertarungan!"

"Ini dia. Alakazam, Focus Blast."

Baik Grimsley dan Liepard terkejut. Kedua mata trainer dan pokemon tersebut terbuka lebar, menyadari dengan baik ledakan serangan special attack bertipe Fight di udara ketika bertumbukkan dengan si pokemon kucing.

Liepard terjatuh ke atas tanah, tak bisa bergerak. "…Aku menyerah." Ujar Grimsley. Tentu saja ketika keterkejutannya mereda.

Ia segera menghampiri pokemon-nya dan meraih satu Sitrus berry dari kantong mantel piyamanya. Ia selalu menyediakan satu untuk cemilan malam si kucing (Biasanya ia membawa Pecha ketimbang Sitrus). Tapi untuk kali ini ia merasa memenangkan pertaruhan dalam keputusan pemilihan berry.

Ia kembali tersenyum. 'Ketika kau kalah taruhan, pasti ada yang memenangkannya.'

|NEXT|

AN: Saya suka panggilan pendek nama mereka pada judul chapter.


	3. 3: Plain Coffee

Pokemon © Satoshi Tajiri, Gamefreak, Nintendo

**Sense of Dualistic**

**3: Plain Coffee**

"Lihatlah masa laluku," Tegas Grimsley. "Baca semuanya; karena kau memenangkan pertaruhan ini."

Caitlin nampak ragu-ragu. Sangat ragu. Mengintip isi benak—menilik masa lalu seseorang adalah merupakan salah satu pantangan besar bagi seorang psychic mahir. Namun dengan segala kejujuran dirinya, Caitlin sangat mencemaskan kondisi sahabat sesama E4-nya yang satu ini. "…Kau yakin?" Ia memastikan untuk sekali lagi.

"Itu '_ante_'-nya, Caitlin-ku yang manis." Ia tersenyum dan nampak yakin. "Kau berhak memperoleh apapun yang kau kehendaki dariku."

"Aku tidak memintanya; aku hanya…penasaran."

Grimsley melebarkan tangannya dibawah sinar rembulan. "Rasa penasaran adalah dasar dari segala ilmu, manisku." Seperti sosok Dracula pada abad pertengahan – pikir Caitlin, Grim meraih pipi Caitlin dengan lembut dan melanjutkan. "Aku tidak pintar menceritakan sesuatu. Siapa aku memangnya – Shauntal?

Kalau begini bagaimana… Aku mengijinkanmu melihat masa laluku, Cait."

Caitlin menyingkirkan tangan Grimsley dari pipinya. Ia lalu menatap Grim dengan tatapan sayup-sayup – yang namun memperlihatkan kepastian serius. "…Karena aku harus 'menggeledah', sepertinya ini akan sedikit menyakitkan…

Bagimu."

Jaringan pikiran Caitlin menerobos masuk lapis demi lapis dinding sel alam bawah sadar Grimsley. Master psychic tersebut terus memusatkan pikirannya untuk mencari masa lalu pahit pria glamour dihadapannya saat ini.

Dilain pihak, Grimsley terdengar merintih. Wajahnya menggeram perih, seperti sedang ditusuki oleh ribuan jarum.

_Alam bawah sadar Grim,_

Caitlin sampai pada tujuannya. Ini adalah saat-saat terpahit yang dapat dilacaknya secara manual dari keberadaan Grimsley. Masa lalu seperti apakah yang disembunyikannya, batin Caitlin, bertanya-tanya.

Rerumputan bergemericik merdu dibawahnya; rumput sendu ini berayun tertiup oleh angin dengan tenang. Dihadapannya, Caitlin dapat melihat satu kediaman yang hampir menyerupai rupa kastil kuno. Beberapa atapnya bermotifkan runcing dengan susunan genting berwarna biru tua. Cat pada dindingnya berwarna putih bersih, dan pagar yang menjulang tinggi dihadapannya begitu megah dan mewah. Itu nampak melindungi tingginya puri dengan nyata.

Ketika melihat ini, Cait teringat dengan kehidupan masa lalunya. Ketika Darach masih menjadi pelayan setia sekaligus teman terdekatnya. Saat itu, Caitlin selalu dimanjakan. Dan ia 'kurang' begitu suka dengan perlakuan pelayan dan keluarganya. Maka dari itu, ia memutuskan untuk melakukan perjalanan ke tanah baru Unova.

Saat ini rupa Cait tidak lebih dari sekedar ruh—atau dalam kasusnya, merupakan perwujudan dari sebuah mental dan pikiran.

Ia menyelinap dengan cepat menuju lantai dua, terbang dengan mudah seperti hantu.

Disana ia melihat seorang anak kecil 'berambut runcing'—apakah ini mengingatkannya pada seseorang?

Tentu saja.

Grimsley.

Tapi dia dalam kondisi tidak aman.

Pria bertubuh tambun dan besar—sosok yang memang seperti tukang pukul, menghantam pipi si bocah dengan sangat kuat. Grimsley terlempar ke pojok ruangan.

'Grimsley!' Cait berteriak, berniat menyelamatkan sahabatnya. Tapi tak ada satu halpun yang dapat ia lakukan.

'Bocah malang, oh bocah malang!' Seru si pria, meraih tubuh kecil Grimsley muda. 'Sudah keluargamu bangkrut, kini kau harus hidup menanggung hutang!' Ia melemparnya lagi ke tepian ruangan. Caitlin menahan napasnya dengan kuat, memicingkan mata—tak tega melihat lebih dari ini. 'KAlau aku akan lebih memiliih mati daripada menanggung nasib sepertimu!'

'…Kalau begitu mati,' Suara lemah si pemuda mengembalikan pandangan lemah Cait padanya. Matanya selalu nampak khas di pandangan Caitlin. Resolusi tanpa batas, dan juga sebuah tatapan yang sanggup menantang segala macam cobaan. 'Mati saja kau.'

Tidak terkira lagi kemarahan si tukang pukul—Cait dapat menilainya. Tapi amukannya itu tak bisa dilanjutkan.

Sesosok conkeldurr menahan serangannya dengan enteng. "P-pokemon!?" Kejutnya. "Apa-apaan ini!"

Caitlin melihat seseorang berambut merah membara bagaikan sayap api volcarona menggendong Grim pada pangkuan kedua lengannya. Itu Alder. Alder yang beberapa belas tahu lebih muda. "Pokemon memang tidak seharusnya menyerang manusia," Ujarnya, penuh dengan geraman kemarahan. "Tapi, apa ada pria dewasa menghajar anak kecil dengan begitu teganya seperti ini?

Anggap saja ini balasan yang pas. Conkeldurr, Storm Throw."

Dengan mudah pokemon bertipe fighting itu meraih kepala si pria tukang pukul. Dengan luar biasa mudah sekali, dan dengan murka yang sebanding dengan pemiliknya ia melempar lawannya ke langit di luar jendela kamar.

Cait meringis nyeri memang. Ia belum pernah meli;hat Alder semarah ini. Pria setengah abad yang begitu murah senyum dan easy-going: ia menggunakan pokemon untuk menyerang manusia.

Caitlin kemudian melihat Alder membantu Grimsley menguburkan kedua orang tuanya yang meninggal dengan luka bakar pada dada akibat senjata api. Setelah si pemuda menceritakannya, bos tukang pukul barusan 'lah yang membunuh kedua orang tuanya.

Grim tidak menangis. Ia hanya bilang pada penyelamatnya untuk tidak akan terus-terusan didera kesedihan. Dan kali ini, dia berjanji akan memenangkan taruhan atas takdirnya. Alder mengelus kepalanya dan tersenyum. 'Kalau begitu, jadilah kuat.'

Keluarga kaya rayanya telah runtuh, dan Alder memungut Grimsley. Ia membawanya di atas punggung braviary ke tempat yang Caitlin duga mungkin adalah Liga Pokemon.

Deras peluh Grimsley di dunia nyata sudah tak terkira. Begitupula Caitlin. Mereka berdua terengah-engah meraih napas bersama. "…Aku turut bersedih, Grimsley. Aku hanya,"

"Sepahit kopi hambar.

…Aku hanya tidak sadar, kalau aku belum benar-benar melupakan kedua orang tuaku, Caitlin manisku."

"Tak ada yang bisa melupakan orang tua mereka. Kau…kau hanya bersikap seperti manusia normal." Kedua mata Caitlin kini bersinar akan air mata. Ia tidak menangis, tapi air kesedihan itu hanya bergenang disana. Grim tahu mana yang serius akan melinangkan air matanya dan mana yang buaya. Ia meraih punggung tangan Cait yang berada di atas satu tangannya.

"Terima kasih. Aku hanya berharap orang tuaku beristirahat dengan tenang sekarang."

|NEXT|

AN: Mungkin fic ini akan berlanjut hingga Grim dan Cait menjadi pasangan. Terus pantengin ya.


End file.
